L'entreprise Sato
by Lion01
Summary: Un petit récapitulatif d'un bref historique de l'entreprise entre le temps d'Asami et celui de son père.


**A/N : Une fic issue de la nuit du FoF que j'ai trouvée très amusante ! Voici le thème : Moyen. J'espère que cela conviendra. Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Dans sa vie, Asami avait l'habitude d'atteindre la perfection. Jamais elle ne ratait ce qu'elle entreprenait. Elle tenait de son père, cette jeune fille !

Après tout, Hiroshi Sato était parti de rien. Il n'avait rien eu à part la chance que son rêve se réalise. Ainsi, un nouveau moyen de transport était né : la Satomobile. L'indémodable Satomobile. D'abord basique puis, améliorée, toujours améliorée. On renforce la sécurité, on embellit le design, on ajoute de nouvelles fonctions. La concurrence avait bien essayé mais rien ne pouvait égaler LA Satomobile, toujours la plus puissante, la plus belle, la plus luxueuse des voitures. Mais tout s'était effondré. Vous me direz que c'est parce que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Je vous répondrai que c'était seulement le destin qui s'était amusé à piétiner une vie qui aurait pu être parfaite. La mort… la mort s'était servie parmi les êtres aimés de ce brillant homme, emportant sa femme, sa merveilleuse amante. Par un affreux concours de circonstances, la haine s'était aussi saisi de lui. Alors, malgré son immense succès, façade d'une tristesse incommensurable, Hiroshi, père d'une jeune fille exemplaire, s'était appliqué à travailler en cachette sur de nouvelles armes, de nouveaux moyens de mettre à mal ses ennemis. Démasqué et jeté en prison, tout revint à sa fille : Asami.

Dans sa vie, Asami avait l'habitude d'atteindre la perfection. Jamais elle ne ratait ce qu'elle entreprenait. Pourtant, ce fut une tâche lourde que celle de reprendre cette entreprise détestée à cause de sa connotation à la révolution égalitariste. Elle travailla sans relâche. Elle vendit les armes qui était capable de faire d'horribles choses ; ça restait une invention de son père. Non, de… l'homme qui l'avait mise au monde. La fille prodige réussit à faire en sorte que son entreprise revienne dans l'estime de la population. Elle réussit malgré nombre de difficultés comprenant un escroc du nom de Varrick, des dangers de grande ampleur sur le monde entier, ses relations… compliquées. Asami devint une grande PDG. Pendant la convalescence de Korra, elle avait travaillé encore plus dur, inventé toujours plus de nouvelles choses, cherchant à oublier le temps qui passait. Elle n'y arrivait pas mais… elle continuait d'essayer. Elle remit les doigts dans un moteur de voiture. C'était ça ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? L'invention de son géniteur qui lui plaisait le plus, celle pour laquelle Future Industries était reconnue. La Satomobile ! Une simple voiture. Ça ne blessait personne, du moins ce n'était pas fait pour. Alors, elle prit une feuille et, comme un enfant dessinerait son personnage préféré, elle redessina la Satomobile. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas subi de grande modifications, de grandes avancées. On aurait presque dit qu'elle prenait la poussière. Eh bien, il était temps de lui donner un coup de neuf ! Son nouveau projet l'égaya légèrement, pendant quelques heures seulement. Puis, alors qu'elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte, quelqu'un s'était faufilé dans son bureau. Elle sentit une présence au-dessus de son épaule. Ni une ni deux, elle attaqua l'intrus.

\- Hé, hé ! Ce n'est que moi !

C'était Varrick.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

C'était toujours l'homme qui l'avait trahie et il venait juste de la sortir de sa bulle de confort, la ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

\- Je me disais que tous les deux, on pourrait de nouveau travailler ensemble.

\- Même pas en rêve Varrick, même pas en rêve.

\- Tu sais, nombre de mes rêves se réalisent. Je suis ici alors que je devrais être en prison pour rappel !

\- Sors, avant que je ne fasse en sorte que tu y retournes.

\- Et sur quoi tu travaillais ?

Ignorant son ordre, sa menace, et sans lui demander la permission il regarda les quelques dessins que la PDG avait faits.

\- Mouais, par rapport à ce que j'ai à te proposer, c'est moyen…


End file.
